The present invention relates to an adaptor for use with an electrofusion fitting for adapting a plastic pipe to be coupled to a dissimilar pipe.
Electrofusion fittings are now widely used in coupling together two pipes of plastic material. Such electrofusion fittings include electrical heating coils which are energized, after the plastic pipes have been inserted into the opposite ends of the fitting, to bond the two pipes together via the electrofusion fitting. However, the conventional electrofusion fitting is not suitable for use where the two pipes to be coupled together are not both of plastic material, for example where one pipe is of metal and the other pipe is of thermoplastic material.